


Whole Lotta Love

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Whole Lotta Love, but not graphic, implied sex, the mixed tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 15: classic rock and originally posted on September 3, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Sam and Cas listen to the mixtape Dean gave Cas and find an song tied to some interesting (sexy) memories.





	Whole Lotta Love

Sam, Dean, and Cas are in the impala on their way back to the bunker after a successful hunt. This hunt had been particularly hard on Dean. Sam had insisted on driving and it was a testament how tired he was that Dean let him. They weren’t on the road for more than 10 minutes before Dean was asleep in the backseat leaving Sam and Cas to entertain each other on the long ride home.

“So do you want to listen to your tape?” Sam asks breaking the silence. He had found out about the mixtape that Dean had made for Cas. Sam thought it was sweet, although Dean would probably not appreciate that description. It reminded Sam of something lovestruck teenagers in 80s rom-coms did.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel says. “I would enjoy that. I have not had a chance to listen to it yet. I was waiting to listen so that Dean could explain the cultural significance of the chosen songs. I believe you could also provide a sufficient explanation.”

“I’ll do my best,” Sam says. He pops the cassette into the player. Sam explains what he know about the background of each song and answers Castiel’s questions. They make their way through the first half a dozen songs without incident. Then

Whole Lotta Love comes on. Castiel is suddenly very quiet. He isn’t asking any questions or commenting on Sam’s fun facts.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks. He glances at Castiel and finds the angel red-faced with embarrassment.

“I am fine,” Castiel says. “Dean has played this song for me before. It was an enjoyable experience.” Castiel refuses to look at Sam as he speaks.

Did he mean that they… Sam stops that thought right there. He really doesn’t want to know. Instead Sam keeps quiet and just prays for the song to be over quickly.


End file.
